This Particular Mood
by Nekomiyu
Summary: One time a week, Hinata is depressed. Finally even Kageyama gets angry about this and asks his partner, why he is doing this. But sometimes even Hinata isn't easy to understand. Kind of KageHina, but more friendship-like.


Konnichiiiwaaa,

Here am I again, Miyu, and I give my best. It's kinda hard because I'm so better in german than this and there are this whole problems about spelling and grammar in english. And then you don't find the right words and so on. Yeah~  
>This particular is for Desmond 'cause she reads the english stuff here and I'm grateful because it's horrible *kchem* enough with complaining xD<br>Yeah, also she's a fan of KageHina and I am not btw, but I made it kinda Kagehina, maybe you could interpret Kagehina. Ehm... KageHinaception.  
>So this is not a lovestory btw. Have fun reading... xD<p>

Nekomiyu

* * *

><p>One time a week, Hinata is depressed. That's what everybody would say. It's the normal conclusion if you compare this Hinata to the usual cheerful boy, who is annoying everybody with his talking, and especially his partner Kageyama Tobio that he should train with him. Everybody accepted this Hinata as a part of the team. Kageyama accepted this Hinata as his partner and friend.<p>

But this one isn't Hinata. You could call it something between Hinata and Kageyama. Because this 'one-time-a-week' has the same expression as Kageyama on his face, but Hinata's looks.

The guys in the team started to talk about that problem a long time ago, but didn't find either a conclusion or an explanation of this phenomenon. Maybe they didn't try hard enough. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to go and ask Kageyama, if they changed souls. And yet, nobody knows a solution but this souls-exchanging thing. Even, if Kageyama always harshly protests, if somebody asks him that, the whole team believes that it is like this.

Anyway, talking with Hinata while he has 'that mood' is impossible. Also talking with Hinata after it is quite a task too. If you could call this guy an air-head normally, then you would call him an idiot, when talking about his mood with him. He simply pretends to be stupid and acts like he wouldn't know, or wouldn't remember. And sometimes he would say something wrong, something, which shows that he actually knows, that he is just pretending. But if you ask after this about it, there's his stupid smile, there's him faking his emotions again.

But this time, it wasn't the same. This particular time Kageyama had enough. He was the only one, who had not asked Hinata about his mood before, but today, today he got too annoyed to ignore it. That was because they've had so many school lessons together. And seeing Hinata sighing and looking like the apocalypses was coming was getting on Kage's nerves. After the lessons the orange haired guy skipped training too. This was enough to get Kageyama, whose patience wasn't very high, so pissed that he actually walked outside in training clothes to search for his partner.

Hinata was sitting on one of the school walls and didn't even look up as Kageyama approached angrily towards him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHOUYOU!", the black haired boy growled loudly and the other boy startled. Hinata was more surprised that he was being called by first name than that it was Kageyama, who was talking to him. "Why did you say Shoyou?", the boy tilted his head and looked at him with a some kind of sad look. "Because you're acting like a kid. That's why you're younger, so I don't need to be formal!", Kageyama stated and brushed his hair back, "Why are you skipping? Because of a simply "mood"? What's with this stupid excuse?!" "You're angry..", Hinata just answered.

Kageyama wasn't sure, what to do. He wanted to punch the other boy so hard that he would fall down the wall. But if he would do this, then Hinata wouldn't train. This time because of Kageyama. So his fast analyzing skills helped him this time as well. He grabbed the boy by the collar, dragged him down from the wall and pushed him against it. "Shoyou don't you dare to annoy me more!", he was speaking quietly now. His aura became somewhat dangerous and he looked like a villain from a fairy tale.

"K-kageyama…", Hinata gulped. There it was again. His eyes looked lightly lively again, almost like it would be his normal reaction. Kageyama didn't notice. He was too busy with restraining his body from beating the hell out of his partner. "Yes?", he asked finally, his eyes fixed on him, not moving an inch. "Why are you here? Do you want to know …?", Hinata asked and looked away, looking sad again. "Why should I want? Do you want me to want, or what?!", Kageyama hissed. "Kind of…", the boy smiled a sad smile.

"What do you mean? _Kind of?_", now Kageyama's anger changed into surprise, "The guys told me that you would do everything but not tell." "Ah, yeah they did?", Hinata sighed and pushed away Kageyama's hand and stepped a few steps away, "So they did then." "Hey, DON'T YOU TRY TO LEAVE NOW!", Kageyama shouted, "You didn't even told…"

"I won't", Hinata cut him off, "Especially to you! I don't want. I don't like you anyway!" His eyes were sparkling and he spoke very fast, "I hate you! You're an idiot and I hate you!" Then he just ran away, the kid he was.

Kageyama stood there. His eyes wide open like he'd seen a ghost. "Did he actually _cry_?", he just asked aloud and cursed right after that. _How old was this guy anyway?! _He shook his hand in disbelief. But why would Shoyou act like THAT!?

"Kageyama?", the boy shuddered when he heard the familiar voice of the captain from behind, "Where is Hinata?" "Ah, he just ran away…", Kageyama sighed. "You know, you shouldn't be so harsh", the captain remarked. "Eh, but he skipped training! And his mood was getting on my nerves. Why the hell nobody is angry because of this moodiness every week?", Kageyama was slightly annoyed again. "Just think about that, Kageyama. Why would Hinata do this?", the captain asked with a quite serious voice, "When was the last time you two actually meet up, went home together or trained together?" "Eh", Kageyama scratched his head, "Maybe a month ago or so?" "There you have your answer", the captain nodded, "I thought you would notice it yourself sooner."

"So this whole…?", Kageyama muttered quite shocked. "OH GOD, THIS IDIOT! GEEZ! IS HE A KID?", Kageyama shouted out quite angry and depressed at the same time because he didn't notice earlier. After shouting it out, he just sprinted in the direction he supposed Hinata went.

_So this is how Hinata shows people that he needs some more attention._


End file.
